


Быстро и небольно

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Espada, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго хочет забрать у Урахары нечто важное</p>
            </blockquote>





	Быстро и небольно

**Author's Note:**

> Для дорогого друга и соавтора Торички в подарок на день рождения

Воздух звенел то ли от жары, то ли от доносящегося сюда, в тихий дворик, шума трамваев. Ичиго вытер со лба пот, пересел в тень и перелистнул страницу в КПК.

— Куросаки-сан.

Над головой возвышался Урахара, осуждающе обмахиваясь веером. Ичиго коротко глянул на него и снова уткнулся в КПК. У него на следующей неделе — тест по английской литературе девятнадцатого века, так какая разница, где готовиться? Вот только жарковато.

— Вы ведь не уйдете?

Ичиго снова перелистнул страницу. Потер зачесавшийся нос и ответил:

— Нет. Я вам мешаю?

— Что вы такое говорите! — всплеснул руками Урахара. — Оставайтесь здесь, сколько пожелаете.

— Спасибо, — проворчал Ичиго и потянулся. Все-таки жарко.

— Может, зайдете? У меня есть охлажденные фрукты и минералка.

Ичиго поколебался, потом кивнул:

— Ладно.

Ноги подкашивались и ныла спина после дерганого короткого сна. Ичиго сидел перед домом Урахары третий день.

 

Внутри оказалось прохладно — наверное, работал кондиционер, хотя Ичиго ни разу не натыкался у Урахары на что-нибудь похожее. Впрочем, это же Урахара. У него может заваляться что-нибудь поинтереснее банального кондиционера. В воображении забегали маленькие капитаны Хицугаи, охлаждающие воздух, и Ичиго передернулся — точно перегрелся.

— Куросаки-сан, вы бы прилегли, отдохнули…

— Я к занятиям готовлюсь, — проворчал Ичиго, отпивая из запотевшего стакана, который поставил перед ним Урахара. — Имею право.

— У меня на пороге?

— Урохара-сан, — Ичиго со стуком отставил стакан и посмотрел прямо. — Вы знаете, почему я здесь.

Урахара отвел глаза и со щелчком сложил веер.

— Вы понимаете, что это неразумно? И немного неосторожно с вашей стороны? Это может быть опасно.

— Это мое, — тихо проговорил Ичиго. Не Урахаре говорить о безопасности.

— Ваши сестры…

— Это мое, — отчаянно повторил он.

— Вот, значит, как.

Урахара опустил голову, и поля панамы полностью скрыли лицо. Когда он снова взглянул на Ичиго, тот прочитал ответ раньше, чем Урахара открыл рот.

— Забирайте. Под вашу ответственность, Куросаки-сан. Джинта! — крикнул он вглубь дома. — Принеси клетку с кошкой!

— Вдруг он уронит, — забеспокоился Ичиго.

— Не волнуйтесь, Куросаки-сан. Джинта только людей не любит.

Джинта и правда внес в комнату клетку осторожно, даже бережно. Окинул Ичиго сердитым взглядом, поставил свою ношу перед Урахарой и пошел прочь, постоянно оглядываясь.

Ичиго смотрел на белый клубок, свернувшийся в углу. Животное не реагировало, лишь едва заметно подрагивали бока.

— Почему он такой?

Урахара пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, восстанавливается.

Ичиго встал, торопливо сунул КПК в карман и помялся.

— Я могу его взять?

— Конечно, мы ведь договорились.

Ичиго на деревянных ногах подошел к клетке. Сердце гулко стучало о грудную клетку, звуки отдалились, а поле зрения сузилось до точки с клеткой. Он медленно осознавал, что бесплодное, бессмысленное ожидание закончилось. Как будто он завис на вдохе тогда, несколько дней назад, а сейчас, наконец-то смог выдохнуть и вздохнуть полной грудью.

Урахара отказался даже обсуждать того, кто сейчас надежно скрывался за стенами его дома. И Ичиго ходил туда, наверное, больше для того, чтобы убедиться — ощущения не подвели. Чтобы убедиться и продолжать не верить в происходящее. Что белый кот, нет, обитатель маленького белого гигая — именно тот, о ком Ичиго старался забыть, отчаявшись отыскать, но с каждым днем запоминал все отчетливее, словно вплавляя образ в сознание.

Клетка казалась неподъемной.

 

Ичиго вышел на улицу, и на него обрушился летний день — горячим ветром, звонкими голосами детей, ярко-синим небом и зеленой листвой. День пронзительный и такой одуряюще живой, что хотелось пуститься вприпрыжку.

Дом встретил тишиной, распахнутыми окнам и запиской от отца — поехали на море, вернутся завтра. Наверное, это к лучшему. Ичиго сейчас был не готов. Ни к чему не готов, вообще-то. 

Он шел к себе в комнату, держа клетку на вытянутых руках, и пальцы, прижавшиеся к прутьям, подрагивали. Кот все еще спал — и это немного беспокоило Ичиго. Впрочем, Урахара заверял, что все в порядке, а длительный глубокий сон — признак исцеления.

Реяцу, едва заметная, но такая знакомая, словно щекотала обоняние. От этого чувства подгибались колени, в солнечном сплетении тянуло и вибрировало, а сердце заходилось от волнения.

Ичиго поставил клетку на постель и открыл дверцу. Кот продолжал спать, и тогда Ичиго устроился на полу, поставив локти на кровать и уперевшись подбородком в сцепленные кисти.

Он часто думал, что скажет, когда тот откроет глаза. Прости, что так долго не забирал тебя? Рад видеть? Наконец-то? Слова осыпались внутри Ичиго пеплом и были фальшивыми, как небо над Лас Ночес.

Кот потянулся.

Ичиго вздрогнул и затаил дыхание. Вот, сейчас. Горло сжал невидимый обруч.

Кот вытянул лапы, поднял голову и моргнул. Глаза открывались медленно, или Ичиго так мерещилось от ожидания с привкусом железа. Сначала блеснула золотисто-зеленая радужка, потом показался вертикальный значок. В самом центре полыхнуло тусклое пламя узнавания, кот вскочил, а Ичиго протянул руки к клетке ладонями вверх. Кот осторожно тронул лапкой средний палец, потом наступил на центр ладони, словно проверял на прочность, и запрыгнул на руки. Ичиго словно провалился на скоростном лифте — кровь бухала в ушах, отдаваясь в ладонях теплом кошачьего тела.

Прижав кота к груди, Ичиго смахнул клетку с кровати, и она со стуком упала на пол.

Ладони были влажными — а если он ошибся, а если не получится? Черт, а если он себе напридумывал, безобидный сумасшедший? А Урахара решил не спорить из жалости? Подбородок щекотнула мягкая шерсть.

Ичиго осторожно ссадил кота на постель, и тот растянулся, невозмутимо прищурившись. Только кончик хвоста двигался. Словно маятник — туда-сюда

В пальцы скользнула эмблема временного шинигами. Ну, все — осталось несколько секунд. Ичиго немного помедлил, а потом опустил руку и закрыл глаза. Знакомая реяцу омыла сознание, кровать скрипнула под тяжестью тела, а Ичиго рискнул открыть глаза.

Когда-то давно, как будто в прошлой жизни, Улькиорра попросил Ичиго, кажется, в первый и последний раз: когда будешь убивать меня, сделай это быстро. Потому что третья форма релиза была все еще несовершенна.

И сейчас, глядя в его глаза, Ичиго понимал, что очень хочет спросить — это было быстро? Это было небольно? Скол на месте рога алебастрово выделялся на маске.

Узкие губы дрогнули в слабой полуулыбке, Улькиорра моргнул — раз, другой. А потом протянул руку и уперся пальцами в грудь Ичиго.

— Твое сердце. Оно бьется.

Прикосновение через тонкую ткань футболки закручивалось потоками реяцу и отдавалось в висках, а Ичиго проваливался во влажную темноту. В ней стучали капли по стеклу, и ветер бросал в лицо горсти пепла. Темнота была заполнена ожиданием и поисками. Темнота пошла трещинами, осыпалась грязными хлопьями. И можно было перевести дух. У них все получилось.

И теперь у них все будет — разговоры и молчание, стычки и компромиссы, вопросы и ответы. Это «будет» неслось на Ичиго с каждым ударом сердца, заливая солнечным светом темноту перед глазами. А пока Ичиго целовал теплый рот, терся затылком о прохладную ладонь и читал ответ по губам.

Это было быстро. Это было небольно.


End file.
